1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device for a skateboard, and more particularly to a steering device mounted on the skateboard that allows a rider to agilely steer the skateboard. The steering device can be adjusted to suit riders of different sizes and also to suit adults as well as children.
2. Description of Related Art
Skateboard riding has become a popular leisure activity nowadays. In parks or on campuses, a lot of people participate in skateboard riding not only for exercise but also for the amusement the skateboard brings. The skateboard has recently become an extreme sport vehicle and the fascinating stunts that are performed in the extreme sport encourage more people to participate in the skateboard riding.
For beginners, skateboard riding is not easy to learn as it requires good balancing of the body, especially when making a turn of the skateboard. The rider has to lean aside to press front wheels of the skateboard to turn correspondingly. During this process, the most important thing for the skateboard rider is to smartly control the balance of his body otherwise, the rider will be tipped over by the centrifugal force generated in the turn of the skateboard. To control and maintain balance in the turn of the skateboard. To control and maintain balance in the turn of the skateboard should not be a problem for an experienced or professional rider, but for beginners learning how to balance when riding the skateboard may not be an easy or pleasant thing. During the learning stage, a rider will almost certainly fall when changing direction of the skateboard and it is common for injuries to happen. Therefore, a lot of people give up before they can ride in an accomplished manner and so miss out on this wonderful activity.
Accordingly, the present invention tends to provide a steering device for a skateboard to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a steering device for a skateboard that enables the skateboard to be turned agilely.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a steering device for a skateboard such that the steering device has an adjustable steering shaft. The adjustable steering shaft can be adjusted to suit riders of different sizes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a steering device for a skateboard such that the steering device can be adjusted to suit adults as well as children.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.